


Day 133

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [133]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 133

The red lyrium sword was checked over one last time before being declared finished. It was, perhaps, the most impressive feat of enchanting ever accomplished by Maddox. Even the dwarves were careful when working with raw lyrium, any bits that got into the blood could wreak havoc on the mind.

There was a tenuous hypothesis that the red lyrium hungered for blood. Excellent safety precautions were observed at all times in the workshop, and more rigorous ones had been put in place for this project. Yet more errors than normal were observed during the process. Small things, like letting the blade slip slightly so that it bit into the thick, leather, safety gloves. The safety precautions proved to be sufficient to avoid injury but the frequency of accidents was concerning.

It was also observed and recorded that the red lyrium did not appear to obey the natural laws to which other liquids, even blue lyrium, were bound. When the idol had initially been melted down, the molten lyrium had sloshed higher than expected, as though another force drove it towards the edges of its containers. Had such rigorous notes not been kept, or accurate measurements taken, Maddox would have thought his mind had become fatigued and was making errors. 

Most interestingly of all, the sound it made was distinct from blue lyrium, but only by a small margin. It was only a half note lower but the difference was, if anything, more noticeable for the similarities. Some days, templars or mages would stop by while he worked and it was noted that the sounds they experienced were distinct from the ones Maddox did. There were complaints of whispers or strange, off-key singing. Lyrium and the Fade were connected and it was hypothesized that the red lyrium was acting as a bridge from one realm to the other. Measures had been taken and now, visitors to the workshop no longer reported auditory hallucinations.

The safety of the sword could not be guaranteed. 

Clarification: the sword might still pose a risk to the wielder, the danger to the intended target was unquestionable. However, every precaution Maddox could conceive of had been taken and the instructions given did not permit further delays. 

The blade was carefully wrapped in a lead-lined blanket and carried to the office of the Knight Commander. The door to the office was ajar and voices could be heard from inside.

Knight Captain Cullen: “It looks as though the nobles are forming up into different camps. Most support the Champion as the new Viscount. There are other candidates but none have enough support to pose a real challenge.”

The door was closed before it was knocked uppon, as was proper.

Knight Commander Meredith: “Come in Maddox.”

Maddox: “The sword has been completed. Once can draw upon the lyrium inside for increased strength. It will also enhance existing templar abilities.”

The sword was taken and unwrapped by Meredith. A smile indicated satisfaction with the work. 

Meredith: “You are dismissed Maddox.”

Although the door was closed properly. The Knight Commander’s voice could continue to be heard.

Maredith: “We cannot be certain that the mage underground is not supporting this bid for power. Their position would be much stronger if one of their own were Viscount. We must do everything within our power to stop Hawke’s candidacy.”


End file.
